Ich Liebe Dich
by a1y-puff
Summary: Fuji wasn't sure if they're even together, but still he enjoyed whatever it was he was having with Tezuka. Written in celebration of Tezuka's official confession to Fuji. based on said Fan disc.


**Title:** Ich Liebe Dich  
**Author:** a1y-puff  
**Fandom:** Prince of Tennis  
**Pairing:** Tezuka/Fuji

**Rating: **G  
**Genre:** fluff~  
**Word Count: **1804  
**Summary:** Fuji wasn't sure if they're even together, but still he enjoyed whatever it was he was having with Tezuka.  
**Warning:** Unbetaed. The setting might be inaccurate since I was just guessing from the bits of information I got from elysis. And some of the dialogues might be not too accurate coz there are things that I based on my very-limited knowledge in Japanese, but I don't speak Japanese, so I can't be really sure. But hey, this IS a fanfic, okay? Though the confession is official XD.  
**Disclaimer:** Konomi owns PoT and its characters. But he, along with the animators, have officially given Tezuka and Fuji to each other. Rawr.

**A/N:** Read the warning first, okay? Anyway, there is just NO WAY I'd let this official confession of Tezuka to Fuji just slip away without celebration. God, and when I thought they couldn't get any more canon! I'm in bliss.

Dedicated for Elysis, coz I haven't written her a b'day fic while she has written me an awesome b'day fic, and because she's the one who told me (and spread the translation) of Tezuka's official confession. I love you, dear!

Check out here for Tezuka's official confession if you haven't: http:// www. elysis. livejournal. com/ 4391. html (remove the spaces, okay!)

* * *

**~* ICH LIEBE DICH *~**

**

* * *

  
**

Neither of them was sure since when exactly they started having that _'something'_—whatever it was—between them. Fuji wasn't even sure if they were together at all, because as far as Fuji could recall, there was never a confession or anything like that, and yet he just knew that _something_ had definitely grown between him and Tezuka.

And, as far as he knew, neither of them denied that something between them.

Both of them knew, from how their eyes would linger a little too long on each other's form, how Fuji's smile would widen and Tezuka's gaze would soften whenever they see each other, how they would try—or maybe, Fuji did, and Tezuka let him—to be as physically close as possible at any given chance, without really touching so as to not drawing curious eyes.

Neither of them could have denied—if they were to even try, which they didn't—of what were present between them.

Attention. Attraction. _Affection._

But they chose silence for their means of communication, it seemed; Tezuka being the person of little words that he was, and Fuji preferred to talk about random things instead of what they were having, because there was still one thing that was weighing down on his mind about Tezuka.

Fuji threw a smile when he saw figure of his "friend" walked towards him. Tezuka gave a nod of acknowledgement when the prodigy waved at him.

"I'm sorry for asking you out from your tight schedule," Fuji said with a smile once the bespectacled boy arrived in front of him.

"Sorry i'm late, because i had to make a call to Atobe first."

At that, Fuji's eyes fluttered open. "Eh? could it be that today's the captain's meeting?" he asked. Did he just pull Tezuka out of his Captain's duty?

Still with that stoic face, Tezuka let out a simple, "Ah" as a reply.

"Is it okay if you're not going to the meeting?"

"Ah. Oishi will be attending for me," Tezuka gave Fuji a reassuring look, before adding, "Beside, the meeting is more of a gathering than anything formal, so Oishi would be more suitable than me."

"I see," Fuji gave the other an open-eyed smile, before lightly tugging Tezuka's sleeve and said, "Shall we go, then?"

"Sure," Tezuka curtly replied, before following his petite friend.

All the way, Fuji was smiling to himself, though Tezuka wouldn't know if there was any particular reason since Fuji was _always _smiling anyways. But to Fuji, it was at times like this, when Tezuka chose him over his Captain duties without a second thought and let him be a little selfish that assured the blue-eyed teen that he was, indeed, _special_ in Tezuka's eyes.

For Fuji, that was enough.

~*~*~*~

They ended up watching videos on the National Tournament in the clubroom, abusing Tezuka's authority as the student council president and the captain of the National-winning tennis club to convince the guard to open the school gate for them despite today being a holiday and no students were supposed to be at school.

Fuji had decided to ask Tezuka reviewing the matches with him because it was the only way he knew how to make Tezuka be a little more talkative, and it worked. They talked about a lot of things—and aside of tennis, Fuji found out that Tezuka actually capable to think of ten different things at the same time.

One of the things that caught Fuji's interest was when they were watching the Echizen VS Atobe match, and how Fuji commented that Atobe looked like a passionate man, Tezuka confirmed this.

"Atobe _is _passionate man," he said with that serious look and such certainty as if he just stated that yes, the Earth is round.

"Hmm, you seem to know a lot about Atobe, eh?" Fuji commented, trying to keep his tone in a nonchalant level, but he couldn't help the bits of curiosity and—as much as he wouldn't like to admit it—the bit of jealousy injected into his tone of voice.

Tezuka turned to look at him, definitely catching what his question was indicating, but Fuji kept his eyes on the monitor screen, his smile intact.

"I don't know him," Tezuka answered, a slightly amused tone slipped its way to his voice. "I only felt it from our match," he added for good measure.

"I see," Fuji replied in a neutral tone with a neutral smile, though he knew that Tezuka definitely caught him being a _little_ bit jealous.

As they turned their attention back to the video, they kept on talking; about Atobe, about Echizen, and about Fuji too, at some point, though only the tennis-related stuff. Fuji realized that ever since they won the National tournament, Tezuka had become just a wee bit more talkative than he used to be. Fuji thought it was a good thing, though it seemed that Tezuka rarely let this talkative side out when others were around.

Another reason to think that Fuji was special, wasn't it? Fuji smiled to himself.

As Fuji kept on talking, he noticed that Tezuka was now only gave him a simple "hn" reply every now and then. He turned his head to face the other boy, who had his eyes focused on the screen, and start calling him, "Tezuka? Hey, Tezuka?"

"Hn?" came his default reply again, but before Fuji could spoke another word, the bespectacled boy seemed to realize Fuji was calling and turned to face him and said, "Ah, no… I'm sorry, I—"

"Were you listening to me?"

"I can—"

"—think of ten different things at the same time, right?" Fuji cut in with a smile.

Nodding in approval, Tezuka replied, "You have a good memory, Fuji."

"Then, I would like to know, what are you currently thinking about?" Fuji asked, his tone was sincerely curious. Before, Tezuka might've not answered this kind of question, but right now, maybe…

"Listening to Fuji," Tezuka began, and Fuji smiled at his 'friend'.

"And?" he prompted.

"Analyzing the video."

"And?"

"Is Oishi doing a good job on the meeting?"

"And?"

"Have to collect the membership fee tomorrow."

"And?"

"Have to go to the library to get the books."

"After that?" Fuji smiled. Tezuka sure was talkative today.

The ban of fishing has been removed earlier this year."

Fuji's tilted his head to one side. "Is that an important matter now?"

"I must conquer the South Alps next time," The taller youth went on.

Fuji found his friend to be quiet… _hilarious_. So Tezuka could be _random. _"Let me lend you a map," he played along.

"Log A's A square B equals to…"

"B," Fuji answered quickly. Was that a challenge? Fuji's smile widened in amusement.

"_Ich liebe dich_."

Now _that_ had Fuji's eyes snapped open in surprise. With a blush creeping up his face, he dared himself to ask, "Where are you going to use this?"

"Finally," Tezuka went on, turning his head to face Fuji. And with softened eyes, he gazed at those cerulean orbs and continued, "I'm answering your question."

For a split-second, Fuji thought he saw a microscopic smile on Tezuka's face.

'_I'm using it here, on you.'_

Fuji let out a small chuckle. With slightly pink cheeks and a wide smile, he replied, "I see."

"Hn."

It was as if his mind was still processing the words, convincing himself that yes, the German words were directed to him, but Fuji didn't know if he should respond at all, so he talked about something else. About Inui and his data, about something that was still weighing down on his mind…

"You know, during matches, you seem to ignore others' presence…"

"What do you mean? I don't understand."

Fuji let out a sigh for a dramatic effect, "You probably don't notice it yourself, but you seem to constantly ignoring others presence, you know?"

And that was something that made Fuji dare not to hope too much for their kind-of-vague relationship before. But that was before he heard those three German words subtly aimed to him. Still, he just felt the need to tell Tezuka that; as a best friend, it's his duty to tell things like this to Tezuka, right?

That, and just because he wanted to draw some reactions from the stoic youth, seeing that his words had somehow affected Tezuka, what with the subtle implications he purposefully injected to the statement.

"What do you mean, Fuji? Is it what has been weighing down on your mind—"

"Ah, I'm sorry, I just remembered I need to go now!" Fuji cut him off and started to gather his things.

"Wait, what? You're going home?" Tezuka asked in disbelief, his mind still in a bit of a mess from what Fuji had said.

"Don't forget to lock the door when you leave, okay?" Fuji smiled as he hurriedly walked to the door and left, leaving Tezuka fussing on his own.

"Wait, Fuji! We haven't solved that something on your mind… Fuji? Fuji!" Tezuka called out but to no avail. The gently closing clubroom's door was his answer as he kept on calling out his friend's name.

On the other side of the door, Fuji couldn't help himself anymore. A Cheshire-like grin spread widely across his face, as he muttered to himself, "Playing with Tezuka sure is interesting."

He glanced once more to the closed door, listening to Tezuka fussing over what he said and kept calling his name was kind of cute, and it somehow warmed his heart. Fuji found the way Tezuka stubbornly want him back in there and explain was somewhat endearing, though as endearing as it was, Fuji wasn't going to talk about it now.

He was giving Tezuka homework for the night.

Though maybe, he could clear up one thing. So Fuji spun on his heel and walked back to the door. Twisting the knob and peering inside, Fuji saw Tezuka was kind of _sulkily_ tidying up the videos, but as soon as he heard the door opening a bit wider, Tezuka spun his head.

"Fuji—"

"—by the way," Fuji cut him again, and Tezuka didn't look too pleased with it, but he kept silent anyway. Smiling, Fuji then let his blue eyes show, and in the most casual tone that he could muster, he softly said, "I love you too."

Tezuka was silent for a moment, and before he could even react, Fuji stepped out of the room and closed the door again with his smile still intact, and this time, really took his leave. He walked casually, and the last image of Tezuka kept playing in his mind's eye, making his smile getting wider, his face getting redder and his heart getting warmer with each step he took.

Tezuka's blushing face was indeed priceless.

**~NeverEnding~**

**

* * *

  
**

**A/N: **…is the ending weird?Anyway,I meant to finish this sooner but I kept on getting sidetracked by my new OTP *cough*Kanda/Allen*cough*, so yeah, it might be a bit late for celebration, but WHO CARES! TeFu is now official, so I still want to celebrate even if it's a bit late XD

Anyway, I hope it wasn't really bad? I'm afraid I'm losing my touch… T.T

Please just tell me what you think of it, ne? And don't complain about setting/dialogues inaccuracy, please, you've been warned XD;;

Beside that, though, you can complain on anything—characterization? Style? Anything? So please drop me a word, thanks!

And once again, let's all wave our Tezuka/Fuji banner and do a victory dance because our beloved OTP is now officially official! Mwahahaha~!! *waves TeFu banner and dances*


End file.
